


Gennosuke and The Cliff by the Sea

by AngelMine



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: F/M, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMine/pseuds/AngelMine
Summary: Thinking that her mother took away her powers for good, Ponyo grew up to marry Sousuke. The couple had a child, who seems to have inherited the family power. Will Gennosuke learn to over come the powers of the awful Jishin before the world is smothered in ocean?





	Gennosuke and The Cliff by the Sea

Chapter One.

“I just don’t know what to make of it!” The red-haired woman said and looked over the crib in awe, “When my mother let me join you all those years ago, she said that I must give up all magic.”

She looked at her sleeping child that glowed in a golden light, illuminating the nursery in a yellow light. “I just don’t know what to make of this Sosuke.” She turned to her husband with a look of concern. Sosuke looked over at his son, “He is fine and healthy my love, he just glows...a little.” She leaned in and picked him up, “You call this a little Sosuke, he looks like a lamp post, We have to talk to my father.” She carried him out of the room and down the stairs, Sosuke stood there and sighed, “Ponyo! Anyone but your father! You know how he thinks of me now!” He followed her down the stairs and out the back door through the kitchen, to see her already at the bottom of the hill, “Ponyo!” He runs down and stands next to her, “I wish you would listen to me just this once!”

Ponyo pulled the necklace from around her neck and held it over the open water, “Pangea!” She called and a small section of the ocean became a whirlpool, and she slowly began to step toward, Sosuke already dreaded the trip as he followed his wife. “I will never get used to this…” he mumbled under his breath as he walked into the swirling sea-foam, and felt the water push and whirl his body, he squeezed his eyes shut, and within a second, he was standing still again on the finned boat that belonged to Ponyo’s father, King of the Sea, Fujimoto.

“Father?” Ponyo called and walked to the bottom of the boat, “Gennosuke is glowing again! Father? Where are you?”

“Ah, Ponyo. What a surprise.” Came from behind Sosuke, which made him jump and fall backwards on his bottom, “Hey! What’s the big idea coming from behind.” The long red-haired King walked passed Sosuke and to the infant, “How long has this been occurring?” Sosuke got up and wiped his bottom, it smelled like fish and wet dog on this boat, and he wanted to leave.

“Since I gave birth, he has been glowing orange like a neon sign! I don’t understand, I thought mother took away my magic twenty years ago!” She said as her father took the cooing baby from his mother, and looked at him. “Well, somehow, one way or another, he inherited the family power. That is very dangerous, I warned you of such calamities when you came here whilst pregnant.” Fujimoto gently swayed the infant back and forth, “A human and Sea God child, heir to the throne of the sea, is the most powerful being in the universe, and you know the evil that could be out to take it. I see no harm, if you keep him away from the ocean.”

“That, would be an easy task if we didn't live on a cliff at the edge of it!” Sosuke said and looked at Fujimoto, “How can we do that?” Fujimoto handed the infant to Sosuke, “Move.” Ponyo tapped her father’s shoulder, “You can’t take away his magic? Like mother did for me?” The man sighed, “Ponyo dear, there are things your mother can do, and I cannot.” He walked into his captain’s room and spoke thus, “Keep the boy away from the Ocean, many people will try to steal his power, or worse his life. This is the best we can do.” And with that he shut the door.

\---

In the deepest part of the ocean, where the sun does not touch. Lives the enemy of Fujimoto, an evil and jealous man of mysterious and terrifying power. He is the reason Typhoons would crash the shores, He is the reason that hurricanes would tear through islands, take lives and destroy civilizations, his body is cursed by the sea king to resemble a giant catfish for as long as he shall live, the humans call him Jishin Namazu.

Thousands of years before the curse, when the earth was young and she only had one large mass continent, Pangea. It was on this continent where Jishin challenged Fujimoto to a battle to prove who was strong enough to rule the sea. Fortunately for humans, Fujimoto defeated Jishin. He then damned and banished the man into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen or heard of again.

Thanks to the plan that Jishin Namazu came up with, this boy born of sea god and humans could save him from this blasted cursed placed upon him and set him free so the seas can once again control the world. “Those disgusting land walkers…” He spat and swam from under the bottom of a sunken ship. The bubbles floating around him, darkly, ominously as he came into the very small beam of light shooting from the ocean’s surface. “Destroying our oceans!”, “Polluting our water sources, I can’t remember the last time I breathed and didn’t inhale a plastic wrapper in my gills.” “My lord Jishin!” In strolled two idiots that Jishin Namazu wished he didn't form a fellowship with. Ame, and Mizu. His henchman that were casted with him for eternity.

“Word is around the Triangle.” Ame began and swam around the catfish with a smile to his face, his brother Mizu intruded, “The-The Bermuda Triangle. That is sir, That the princess of the Sea gave birth to a human, sea god hybrid.” Ame interrupted his brother and said, “This might be how you can get the power to defeat Fujimoto!”

Jishin paused from his annoyance, “You think I can’t beat him in this form?!” His henchman cowered in fear behind the lookout post on the ship sunken in the waters, “O-o-o-of course sir, you can really..uh rough him up if you wanted to.” Mizu said and Ame intrudded, “Yeah sir, a real whamming if I speak well sir but, wouldn’t you rather beat him at full strength?” Ame swam around the angry warlock in the body of a fish. “Think about it, you kill his grandson, Steal his power, defeat Fujimoto and become ruler of the sea!”

Lord Jishin thought, but for only a moment and a very satisfied grin appeared along his face, “Very well then, but I think that we should wait it out until the boy is older, let his powers...marinate…and then once he is powerful enough, I lure him in like a fish on a hook.” Lord Jishin swam back underneath the deck of the ship, “And All that power is mine, and the whole world shall be the sea.”

\----

Ten Years Later

Gennosuke, was tired of the fifth grade, not that it was hard for him, nor, was it because of the teachers nagging. It was the simple fact that his school was in the central land, nowhere near the coast or the ocean. That he loved so darned much. Gennosuke had taken interest in the marine studies as soon as he was able to read his kana. He would turn through pages and pages of pictures and books of water, of the ocean. That he was never allowed to visit. He sketched beached along his notebooks in school, along with aquatic mammals and animals. But, because he is allergic to the ocean waters, he will never be able to see it in person.

He lived in a suburban area, houses that looked almost similar up the street , they reminded Gennosuke of pendulums. He found it boring, he didn’t want to live so far away from the sea. Gennosuke’s grandparents had a house on a cliff with the sea in the horizon. He couldn’t even remember the last time he saw his grandmother. Why did he have to have this allergy?

His backpack bounced off his lower back as he walked down the street to his house, a small flag on his bag swayed with the light gust of wind as he finally opened the door and stepped inside his house.

“I’m home!” He said and walked further into his home, his mother was in the kitchen while drinking a cup of tea, “Hello Gennosuke, how was school?” Gennosuke hung up his backpack and ran over to his mother. “It was okay. Nothing very special happened today, except when an ant crawled into Aiko’s sandwich.” He said and sat across from his mother.

“-And how exactly did that ant get into Aiko’s sandwich?” Ponyo asked and looked at her child.

The nine year old froze, if there was one thing he hated more than not being able to be near the ocean, it was Aiko. Aiko was the snobbiest girl in his class, always having a new toy. Teachers would make excuses for her nearly every time she did something naughty. This time was no different, surely through her relentless bullying and tormenting of Gennosuke, she would do something like this. She would tell the teacher that he picked up the insect and placed it with intent on her sandwich. Which he did not.

“I didn’t do it! I don’t even sit near her in class, and how would I get outside grab an ant and put it into her sandwich?!” Gennosuke stressed leaning over the table. “She is a liar and does this all the time, and everyone believes her! Including you!” Gennosuke plopped back into the chair with his arms folded.

“I am not listening to this right now, her father is your father’s boss remember? He isn’t going to be happy to find out that you put an ant in his daughters lunch-”

“But-”

“No butts, you will march right up to your room and write a formal apology to Aiko.”

“But, I didn’t-”

“Gennosuke, please!”

“I hate you!”

Ponyo stopped mid-motion of drinking her tea, there before her, glowing again like a neon sign, was her son. Who had just declared long enough for the neighbors to hear that he hates her. She went to say something, and was cut off again.

“You won’t let me see grandma and grandpa, you won't let me go to my hill grandmother’s house to see the ocean, you don’t believe me and you don’t care!” Gennosuke stormed off to his room and Ponyo sighed sadly and put her head into her hand. She knew that Gennosuke didn’t do such a thing to Aiko, but, the job of her husband was important and the best paying job that Sosuke had ever had. She didn’t like to keep Sosuke away from the ocean, because she loved it too. Just as much as her son. She missed that cliff house and the ocean always beaming in its bright blue. She could take Gennosuke.

Just this once, just one time before Sosuke got home.

Ponyo grabbed the car keys and went up to his room and knocked on the door, “I am sorry, sweetheart. I am sorry I didn’t believe you.” No answer, she sighed and turned the doorknob. “Gennosuke, I know you are upset with but ah-” An audible gasp and her eyes darted from the bed, the sheet knotted out the window and the empty room.

“Gennosuke!!”, and then she ran, she ran down the stairs and out the front door looking around, holding her robe. “Gennosuke?!”  
\-----  
Buses smelled, they smelled like sweaty old man. Gennosuke never liked traveling on buses, but he had to. He wanted to live with hill granny. Hill Granny always believed him when he told her on the phone about Aiko, and always said one day. She would let him see the Ocean. When the bus finally crossed into his grandmother’s district he could see the ocean out of the window. Calm with gentle waves, his eyes lit up when the sun-sparkled off the surface. It reminded him of something familiar yet, far.

“Is this your first time seeing the ocean?”

The voice made the young boy jump, his attention turning to the old woman who was sitting beside him. She was holding an Origami fish in her hand.

“Yes, what’s that?”

Gennosuke was a curious cat, everything interested him. He wanted to know everything about anything. It made him gullible, but all children are gullible in some ways. The old woman reached her hand out and placed the fish in his hand.

“I was about 65, twenty years ago, a cute little boy with messy hair just like yours, gave me this origami fish, it might be my old age but, you resemble him. So, I want you to keep this.”

Gennosuke didn’t know how to react to this gesture, and he was too young to understand the old woman’s words more than face value. So, he took the fish and kindly thanked the woman before getting off at the foot of the hill. He looked at his cellphone, he cleared the notifications from his mother and looked at the GPS, it said straight up. Gennosuke had made it to the right hill. Up he went. It was tiring and his legs felt like they were dragging lead by the time he got to the door.

Then the nerves settled in, after busing two hours to get here. He knew that Hill Grandma was going to call his mother, he knew the trouble he would be in but, it would be worth it to visit the cliff by the sea just once.

He knocks on the door. His senses heightened do to the nerves setting in, he could hear footsteps from across the room getting closer and closer until the door finally opened.

“G-Gennosuke?! Oh Sweetheart, Honey he is safe he is here!” The woman held tightly around her grandson kissing all over his face. “You gave me quite a scare! But, I am glad you’re okay. You can stay here for a couple of days, I will tell your mother. But, you must absolutely not go into the ocean Gennosuke.”

Gennosuke nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes with his yellow shirt, and he walked inside.


End file.
